William Allingham
|birth_place = Ballyshannon, County Donegal, Ireland |death_date = |death_place = Hampstead, London |occupation = poet, scholar |nationality = Irish }} William Allingham (19 March 1824 - 18 November 1889) was an Irish poet and man of letters. Life Allingham was born in Ballyshannon, County Donegal, Ireland the son of the manager of a local bank who was of English descent. He obtained a post in the custom-house of his native town and held several similar posts in Ireland and England until 1870, when he retired from the service, and became sub-editor of Fraser's Magazine, which he edited from 1874 to 1879, in succession to James Froude. He had published a volume of Poems in 1850, followed by Day and Night Songs, a volume containing many charming lyrics, in 1855. Allingham was on terms of close friendship with D.G. Rossetti, who contributed to the illustration of the Songs. His Letters to Allingham (1854-1870) were edited by Dr. Birkbeck Hill in 1897. Lawrence Bloomfield in Ireland, his most ambitious, though not his most successful work, a narrative poem illustrative of Irish social questions, appeared in 1864. He also edited The Ballad Book for the Golden Treasury series in 1864. In 1874 Allingham married Helen Paterson, known under her married name as a water-colour painter. He died at Hampstead in 1889, and his ashes are interred at St. Anne's in his native Ballyshannon. Writing Though working on an unostentatious scale, Allingham produced much excellent lyrical and descriptive poetry, and the best of his pieces are thoroughly national in spirit and local colouring. His verse is clear, fresh, and graceful. Arguably his most famous work is "The Faeries" (see below). William Allingham: a Diary (1907), edited by Mrs Allingham and D Radford, contains many interesting reminiscences of Tennyson, Carlyle and other famous contemporaries. Recognition His poem "The Fairies" was included in the Oxford Book of English Verse 1250-1900."The Fairies". Arthur Quiller-Couch, editor, Oxford Book of English Verse 1250-1900 (Oxford, UK: Clarendon, 1919). Bartleby.com, Web, May 4, 2012. The Ulster poet John Hewitt felt Allingham's influence keenly, and his attempts to revive his reputation included editing and writing an introduction to The Poems of William Allingham ''(Oxford University Press/ Dolmen Press, 1967). In popular culture The opening lines from Allingham's poem ''The Fairies (Up the airy mountain/Down the rushy glen/We daren't go a-hunting/For fear of little men...) was quoted by the character of The Tinker near the beginning of the movie Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory, as well as in Mike Mignola's comic book short story Hellboy: The Corpse, plus the 1973 horror film Don't Look in the Basement. Several lines of the poem are quoted by Henry Flyte, a character in issue #65 of the Supergirl comic book, August 2011. This same poem was quoted in Andre Norton's 1990 science fiction novel Dare To Go A-Hunting (ISBN 0-812-54712-87). Up the Airy Mountain is the title of a short story by Debra Doyle and James D. Macdonald. The working title of Terry Pratchett's The Wee Free Men was "For Fear Of Little Men". The Allingham Arms Hotel in Bundoran, Co. Donegal is named after him.http://www.allinghamarmshotel.ie/ Publications Poetry * Fifty Modern Poems. London: Bell & Daldy, 1865. *''Laurence Bloomfield in Ireland: A modern poem. London & Cambridge, UK: Macmillan, 1864; New York: AMS Press, 1864. **Laurence Bloomfield in Ireland, or The new landlord. London: Macmillan, 1869. ** ''Laurence Bloomfield; or, Rich and poor in Ireland. London: Reeves & Turner, 1888. * Songs, Ballads, and Stories. London: G. Bell, 1877. * Evil May Day, &c. London: David Stott, 1883. *''Blackberries, picked off many bushes .... London: G. Philip & Son, 1884. * ''Irish Songs and Poems. London: Reeves & Turner, 1887. *''Life and Phantasy. London: Reeves & Turner, 1889. *Thought and Word; and Ashby Manor, A play in two acts. London: Reeves & Turner, 1890. * ''Sixteen Poems by William Allingham, Selected by W.B. Yeats''. Dundrum: Dun Emer, 1905; Shannon, Ireland: Irish University Press, 1971. *''By the Way: Verses, fragments, and notes'' (arranged by Helen Paterson Allingham). New York: Longmans Green, 1912. *''The Poems of William Allingham'' (edited by John Hewitt). Oxford, UK: Oxford University Press / Dublin: Dolmen Press, 1967. Prose *''Rambles'' (as "Patricius Walker"). London: Longmans Green, 1873. *''Varieties in Prose.'' London: Longmans, Green, 1893. Volume I, Volume II, Volume III. Edited *''Nightingale Valley. London: Bell & Daldy, 1860.'' *''The Ballad Book: A selection of the choicest British ballads. London: Macmillan, 1865. Journals *''William Allingham's Diary. Carbondale, IL: Southern Illinois University Press, 1967. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:William Allingham, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 8, 2013. See also * List of Irish poets References Notes External links ;Poems * "Let me Sing of What I Know" * "The Fairies" * Selected Poetry of William Allingham (1824-1889) (3 poems) at Representative Poetry Online. * William Allingham at PoemHunter. * Sixteen Poems by William Allingham selected by W.B. Yeats. ;Books * ;About * William Allingham at NNDB. * Original article is at "William Allingham". ;Etc. * Category:1828 births Category:1889 deaths Category:Irish poets Category:Irish writers Category:People from County Donegal Category:19th-century Irish people Category:19th-century poets Category:Poets Category:English-language poets